RP:Crimson Blue
Category:RP This RP was written and is being conducted by Delta Team Curt. If you wish to join this roleplay, you must request to join at his talk page. All uninvited or nonapproved guests to this page that post comments will have their comments deleted. Crimson Blue follows the story the UNSC campaign on the colony world of Arnhem against not only insurrectionists, but the secessionist government of the colony and vigilante justice. The roleplay takes its name from an operation conducted by special forces units operating on Arnhem. Information Plot Conflict has always been a second language to Humanity, a single concept that is understood and comprehended by every person regardless of gender, social status, or race. Human history was one that was forged on the battlefield; empires, countries, people, and even ideological concepts have rose and fell by the swing of the sword. Every war is all but identical; every engagement shares the same basic principles, tactics, and the men and women that carry out the deed. Even the mass genocide and military contest that formed the basis of the Human-Covenant War could be compared to past warfare. Even as humanity expanded its influence beyond its traditional constraints, this language followed us, threatening to destroy an entire species achievement more than once. Our tools of war were refined, honed to increase their lethality and effectiveness; with the advent of interstellar travel, governments raised vast fleets of starships equipped with state of the art weapon systems. Conflict raged on the lands beyond our planet, just as their counterparts did centuries ago, rebellion reigned freely within the colonies, soldiers sent to combat a threat they never fully understood. Among these lay the world of Arnhem, once a peaceful home to over half a billion inhabitants, the planet was visited by death and destruction following the arrival of the Insurrection in the late twenty-four hundreds, and once again after a Covenant task force translated in system with thousands of infantry and over a dozen warships. However, life went on, rubble was rebuilt, and it seemed that violence had left the colony, a false hope. Only two and a half decades following the end of the most devastating even in the history of the species. Yet this was different, the rebel organizations that coalesced on Arnhem were a new breed, much more radical and heartless varieties of anti-UN groups. Within the course of half a decade, over one hundred thousand civilians were massacred during operations of both UN and insurgent forces. As morale plummeted and support of the UN campaign became all but non-existent, newly established paramilitary forces began to offer vigilante justice to a population that wished to end the fighting. Within weeks a three-way contest emerged as the UN officially declared vigilantes hostile to their intentions. Following a series of fluke discoveries and an aggressive investigation, over a dozen companies were connected with rebel forces on Arnhem. An emergency session of the United Nations Parliamentary Assembly resulted with numerous trade sanctions and effectively ripped over sixty major interplanetary corporations from the colony, stalling the stagnant economy of Arnhem and effectively destroying any hope of a sense of normalcy for its inhabitants. The colonial government’s worst fear was realized as they helplessly stood by during the collapse of its economic infrastructure, unemployment rose in accordance with rebel and vigilante numbers. In an effort to preserve what remained of its former glory, the colonial government made an unprecedented move, it succeeded from the UN. The Arnhem Federation was founded, declaring the UN lacked the authority to intervene in local affairs and subsequently threw its militia into the conflict, managing to secure victories at two major battles, and forcing UNSC soldiers to retreat and evacuate. After days of intense discussion on the Assembly floor, it was decided that Arnhem would be taken by force and the UNSC would be granted anything necessary to achieve success. On November 29th UNSC forces landed near the capital city of Antwerp, and despite being pushed back over six hundred kilometers, took the Adatt Peninsula and established a ‘beachhead’ for further operations. Marine and Army forces advanced outward over 150 kilometers by the end of 2584, yet having only secured a relatively small portion of the centeral continent of Arnhem. UNSC HIGHCOMM authorized the activation and deployment of thousands of special forces operators to the Arnhem Theater, further reinforcing the 6th Marine Expeditionary Force. Rules 1. This roleplay is being conducted by Delta Team Curt, his word is final, and has absolute authority to direct the storyline. 2. To join, you must either have been invited by a moderator, or request to join on Delta Team Curt's talk page. It is recommended that you be able to write on a level considered at, or above average. 3. Unless you maintain a civilian character, please observe basic military principles when using soldiers that are part of the Joint-Colonial Military Forces, or the United Nations Space Command Defense Force. 4. Fanon must be approved by a moderator before being used in the roleplay, if you attempt to use work that has not been cleared, the said offending post will be removed. 5. Please do not attempt to god mod a situation or character without the consent of a moderator or owner of said character. Moderators #Delta Team Curt #Sgt.johnson Setting Crimson Blue takes place in 2584 on the colony world of Arnhem. The planet features a wide array of environments, but most prevalent are the arid, winter, and tropical climates. Currently the UNSC occupies a peninsula on the northwestern continent of Argus, weather has played a significant role, as the region is bathed in an almost constant snow. Avaliable Equipment and Vehicles United Nations Space Command Weapons Standard: :MA5E Individual Combat Weapon System]] - Credit to CommanderTony :MA2E Individual Combat Weapon System Carbine]] - Credit to CommanderTony :M189 High Velocity Remote Weapon Turret - Mounted remote turret :BR55HB SR Battle Rifle :M6G Magnum :M6J Carbine :M41 SSR MAV/AW :M90A CAWS :M247 GPMG - SAW Variant :SRS99D Sniper Rifle :M7/Caseless Submachine Gun :M7S Submachine Gun Special Forces: :M55A2 Sniper Rifle System - Improved targeting system, increased range :M19A2 Combat Weapon System :M3A3 Combat Weapon System :M2A3 Combat Weapon System Carbine - Enhanced targeting system :M99 Special Application Scoped Rifle Vehicles :M808C Main Battle Tank :M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle :M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle :M1A6 Infantry Fighting Vehicle :M1087 Expanded Mobility Tactical Vehicle :Amax Knight Technical Arnhem Federation Standard: :MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System :BR55HB SR Battle Rifle :M6A Magnum :M6B Magnum :M6G Magnum :M6J Carbine :M41 SSR MAV/AW :M13 Shoulder Launched Rocket Launcer - First Insurrection-era rocket launchers produced in commandeered factories :M90A CAWS :M247 GPMG - SAW Variant :SRS99D Sniper Rifle - Limited :M7/Caseless Submachine Gun :M19A2 Combat Weapon System :M3A3 Combat Weapon System :M2A2 Combat Weapon System Carbine Vehicles :Amax Knight Technical :M1087 Expanded Mobility Tactical Vehicle :M808B Main Battle Tank - Limited :M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle - Limited :M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle - Limited :M1A6 Infantry Fighting Vehicle - Limited Factions United Nations The United Nations is the supreme government of Humanity, and has been since the mid 2064's. The UN Security Committee serves as the executive branch while the UN Parliamentary Assembly acts as its legislative branch. The Colonial Administration Authority is the tool the UN uses to maintain control over the colonies. United Nations Space Command Formed during the Interplanetary War, the UNSC acts as the military branch of the UN and is divided into four branches that include the Army, Marines, Navy, and Air Force. Upon achieving victory during the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC security committee transferred power back to the former civilian governments established before the Great War. The UNSC currently is conducting several large scale engagments on half a dozen planets to combat open rebellion, yet the most significant is a divisions worth of Marines and Army personnel on Arnhem. Arnhem Federation Originally the Colonial Government of Arnhem, the Federation as it is more commonly referred to, was created after the succession of the colony from the UN. The Joint-Colonial Military Forces operates as the Federations executive branch, while the Arnhem Committee undertakes legislative duties and has control over the military. Joint-Colonial Military Forces The military of the Federation, the JCMF is composed of UNSC dissenters, former colonial militia, and volunteers. Due to former UNSC personnel serving with the JCMF, most members have received proper training and are drilled in conventional military tactics. The Federation operates captured UN equipment, as well as weapons and vehicles acquired on the Black Market. =Irregulars = Irregular forces often fight alongside the JCMF, yet do not recieve any formal training or recognition by the Arnhem Federation. Irregulars can range from civilians to police officers that engage in active combat against AF enemies, but are not a declared military faction. Irregular forces are neither condoned or punished due to the major disadvantages the JCMF is fighting. Vigilante Organizations Vigilantes are abundant on Arnhem, and although not endorsed by the Federation, are not dealt with due to their efforts to seek out and destroy Insurrectionists. Training of these impromptu forces can range from that of amateur militias to being fluent in highly precise tactical warfare. Insurrection The Insurrection is an umbrella term that applies to anti-UN forces operating on various colonies. The Insurrection on Arnhem has been considered highly radical, and its members have committed numerous atrocities, including the destruction of entire cities with the use of biological and chemical weapons, as well as by a conventional means. Motives of rebels can range from fighting for their families well-being, to just simply enjoying the thrill of taking a Humans life. Organized Crime Organized Crime plays a large role in the funding and continuation of Insurrection forces as well as in fighting them. Crime rings can support local rebels through providing funds, weapons, vehicles, and manpower, yet in some cases plays a vital role in quelling anti-AF activities in Arnhem cities. Pirates Pirates operate freely on and around Arnhem, raiding and sacking both UNSC and AF shipping and supply conovys in orbit and on the ground. Despite the Federations numerous attempts to crush pirate activities in space, and on the seas and grounds, they supply the Black Market with vital weapons and supplies that are regularly purchased. Human Trafficking Organizations Several Human Trafficking groups are known to be active on Arnhem, which was considered a major hub of the illegal transport of persons, and are estimated to generate over sixteen billion credits a year on the colony alone. These organizations are pursued by both UN and AF militaries in an attempt to end the inhumane slave trade that exists in the outer colonies. Characters Delta Team Curt's Character's *Colonel Curtis Freeman - A veteran special forces operator, Freeman has become a seasoned officer within UNSC and currently commands *Corporal Cosette Freeman - Daughter of Curtis Freeman and Lilya Moskvina. Cosette has undergone and completed NAVSPECWAR training, yet has chose to serve with FORCE RECON in ground operations as opposed to a marksman role. *Private First Class Alexa Clarke - A skilled marksman currently embedded within a FORCE RECON fireteam, she is part of an experimental program designed to 'up' the Designated Marksman role. *Staff Sergeant Terry Huntings - Skilled computer technician that serves with the UNSC Office of Electronic Surveillance, Huntings has received over 15 commendations for successful cyberoperations. *Admiral Alexander Bodet - [[UNSC Normandy (Delta Team Curt)|UNSC Chechnya]]. *Blake Marshall - Governer of the Arnhem Federation, he is highly respected and a brilliant leader. Marshall has fought in both the Human-Covenant War and against Insurrection. Sgt.johnson's Characters *SPARTAN-002 Actene's Characters *Agent 2042 - Formerly a member of the UNSC's top secret HPA program and now a successful mercenary and has been hired by the insurgents. He cares little for the ideals of those he works for and cares even less that he is about to be pitted against the very government he once served. So long as he gets paid, it's just business. Roleplay